Hiraga - Origin of the 3rd Fallen Angel
by HiragaJ
Summary: Hiraga - A demon from hell with a conscience. Hiraga is the Daughter of Lina and Kanin, and has developed a fondness for humans. Her intrigue for human behavior is hugely associated with their way to moderate selfishness and selflessness, but her interest is cut short by a strange and unique signal coming from a human.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The flames flickered and danced around her sleeping body, the obsidian biting into her bare skin. The rocks around her crumbling to dust from extreme temperatures grinding their substance into powder.

She awoke from her slumber.

Her white, long hair slid down her back as she got up, her left eye opened drowsily and she yawned. Her right hand went to her eyepatch on the right side;

"Eh, at least the others left me alone". She got up, and adjusted her skirt

"Well, looks like another boring day in hell".


	2. Chapter 1 - Demons of my past

Chapter One-My Demons will haunt me.

She walked down from her fiery sleeping patch towards an elongating corridor that seemed to stretch on for miles, at least for her anyway.

"Hiraga! You up from rotting in that pit of yours?" sneered a crouched, nasally boy;

"I haven't got time to chit chat with small minded fools such as yourself, rat" she snapped back,

"Yet, you've got time to lay down to that disgusting human habit. Your job is to reap the souls of humans, not change to their needs"

"I have scheduled and planned my time wisely, as sleeping is a natural part of human life. I find it comforting and refreshing, maybe if you tried relaxing a bit, you wouldn't have to give in to the madness that consumes you"

"Have you forgotten what it is to be a demon Hiraga? Your nature is to permit chaos, give control to nobody, and overall just give in to your desires, that is your responsibility!"

"Demons have no responsibility, now move. Like I said, I don't have time". The pestering boy moved from her path, as she stared him down, from one side anyway.

Hiraga walked down the corridor, and she adjusted her parting in her fringe, considering she only had one eye due to her patch, she needed to see out of it somehow. Her mission today was to return to the surface, and reap as many souls as she could, but she didn't care about her job, and neither did the others. But she had to pretend like she was doing SOMETHING, so she decided to go anyway.

The one eyed girl walked down the halls, the torches flickering simultaneously. Her patience was short, definitely shorter than this damn hall.

'Ugh, screw this' she began running, and then she disappeared from her position and reappeared 200 metres in front of her, closing in on the end of it

"Damn it Lucifer! Why did you make this thing so friggin long!" She exclaimed, running towards the end

"You always were impatient, insolent girl"

"Dad, I don't have time for thi-"

"You do, and you know it. Don't you?"

"Oh for his sake- of all the people I want to see right now, you don't make the top 200. I don't need this right now"

"Your job as a demon is to reap, release control and replicate hell on earth. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but as it stands, talking to my useless Father isn't getting me anywhere. I'm leaving"

"Yes, you are. Do something, Hiraga."

"Fine, don't get in my way again".

Her anger carried her through the halls, but that was her nature. If her job wanted souls, screw it, it'd get them.

She walked towards a hole that had a crystal clear pool inside of it, the outer rim was teeming with demons, some of them recognized her, but didn't bother shouting her name. She was strong when angry, and it doesn't matter if you're ephemeral or whether you're a mere human, you didn't need to see Hiraga snap.

She jumped straight into the pool, but it did not splash, or make a noise, it just consumed her. Hiraga found herself swimming against the distortion of reality, but alas, this is no water, and demons do not need air to survive. She remembered to let go of her nose, her study of humans had become far too intimate and replicative. She chose a new location to reap, a feeding ground if it were for food. Hiraga did not want to remove the souls of countless humans like the rest, she wished to find the secret to their ego, the moderation between selfishness and selflessness.

She had wanted to find the secret to her morality.

Hiraga had reappeared in a small woodland, out backed to a neighbourhood. It was dark, approaching around 9PM. She walked for a small while, a lot smaller than that corridor, that was for sure. She had approached a fence that belonged to a terrace of three houses, she could sense humans in all three houses, but she felt something strange belonged to one of them. In the central house, his soul was.. emanating a distress call, a signal for help. This was unique, something that was completely unheard of within the reaping society. Should she return to hell for help? Or should she seek it out on her own? No, the other demons would just kill them, this is too important to be thrown away. She phased through the fence, there's no use in using real human ways, standard demonic power was too easy, too convenient not to use. She made sure she was unseen to the naked eye, and tried to make sure to keep out of reflections, she needed to get further towards this house, inside of it. She needed to see what had happened.

The house seemed empty as she phased through the back door, but the sense was still there, two life forms on the upper floor, too easy. She marked a pentagram with her palm, and rose through the ceiling of the first floor, taking her onto a landing where several room doors were in front of her, the signal seemed to be coming from a boy's room, and it had marked on the front of the door "Ethan's room, keep out!" on the front of it.

"Cute, but nah", she walked through the door, the call was coming from a small child, a boy. His face was contorted and he was moving around in his bed, shuffling.

"Mum... Mummy.. Heeruh... Hira.."

"What the..?"

"Demon.. ener..gy.."

"Kid, you're really starting to freak me out, what's wrong with you?"

The kid's mind grew a physical form and rose into her face, interlocking with her own.

"I need your energy"

"What the heck is going on? How can you hear my thoughts?"

"Your signal was strong, I could feel you since you got here"

"I have a signal?"

"Yes, you demons aren't as clever as you'd think. Some of us can sense you, you need to be more cautious. You've been around this area for some time, haven't you? Why haven't you killed us?"

"I.. I'm supposed to but I don't care for it, there's no point anyway with the Angels around. It's too risky"

"Your reasoning is unhinged. Most demons wouldn't care. Have you become defective?"

"That'd be a first. Anyway, you look about 9, how do you know about us? The demons? Angels? Presences?"

"My soul is 440 human years old. I have encountered many demons and angels. You are the first who's blood-lust did not overwhelm their actions."

"My father is weak, what can I say? I'm not going to be much stronger"

"But you are, you are the daughter of Lina"

"Who's Lina?"

"Unimportant. Infuse your energy into my host's body, when I can, I will control him. Once that is done, I will find you again, and help you take out a herd of Angels by yourself. Do not fear, it can be done"

"You're crazy, this is all crazy"

"You're a demon, you're supposed to be a bringer of chaos"

This was true, Hiraga was demonic of biological order, but not of mental strength. Hiraga had taken lives in the past, to survive, but not to live. Hiraga saw peace in humans, which calmed her rage. She didn't want to feel rage anymore, it's pointless and destructive, and if too much destruction arises, there will be nothing left.

"You're right. What will killing Angels do for me? Why do I need to?"

"You're a demon and you don't know? Angel's strength is sacred, it is legend that he who kills an Angel, takes it's strength."

"Seems legit. You're a human soul, right?"

"I am. But you have helped me in previous endeavours, do you remember?"

"Previous ende- wait."

Her mind froze, she remembered what she had done.


End file.
